Puppetmaster
by Tate Icasa
Summary: Sequel to 'Of Pawns And Puppets.' The Puppetmasters identity is revealed.
1. A Word On Humans

Code Lyoko: Puppetmaster

By. Tate Icasa

This story is dedicated to 2remember, the first reviewer of 'Of Pawns And Puppets' the story off which this is based.

Part One

A Word On Humans

I am the Puppetmaster, and the Player. I control The Puppet and The Pawn. They are, in all senses of the word, me.

What a selfish creature I am, watching them fight as if it were sport.

And as I'm sure I've said, humans are the most selfish creatures in the universe.

Also the most contradictory.

Each word goes against that previously.

Selfish, and yet willing to sacrifice so much, to put others in charge, to let others take the lead. There are Followers and Leaders, and that in itself contradicts selfishness.

Stubborn, and yet willing to reason, to negotiate, to come to a compromise.

Blind, and yet able to come so far, able to touch the stars, however breifly.

Yes, humankind disgusts me.

And yet, it compels me as well.

A species of parallels, unparalleled by any previously.

I am human.

Yes. I am repelled by my own kind.

We are arrogant, foolish with our pride.

We live such a short time, make such a small impact. I have seen it.

I have two extensions, The Puppet and The Pawn, my two views of the world.

And they will fight for all eternity, for I will never find the answer I seek. The human race will die first.

This I know, for I have seen it.

I have watched the human race die, as The Puppet wants.

And I have watched as it rises from the ashes, new and pure, the Phoenix of legend.

My own life will end soon, I am only mortal.

The Pawn and The Puppet will go on without me, though how I cannot say.

The Pawn may find a quiet life, but I doubt she will.

The Puppet will be linked to her still. The only one who can control it.

I will tell them who I am soon enough, The Pawn, and the Puppet, and the humans themselves.

I will tell them before I die.


	2. Pawn

Code Lyoko: Puppetmaster

By. Tate Icasa

Part Two

Pawn

She is dying. I can feel her dying.

It is only natural, and yet it feels so cold. So final.

I will join her one day, now that I am made human. If I wasn't already.

I can feel The Puppet as well. It is frightened.

I hold no pity for it.

My friends, (the friends of a Pawn), do not understand that I have fallen ill not because of The Puppet but because of Her.

The Puppetmaster, The Player.

I know who she is, or I have a guess.

I will not reveal this guess to her. She will tell me when she is ready.

We are the same, the humans and I, now.

We will come to an end, and part with all that was dear.

She is slipping from my mind.

I hear her calling.

She will speak to them. She will.

And it is through my body that she will do so.

I relinquish control to her. My freedom will come at such a price.

She is unique. None have before done what she has.

None ever will, because the secret will die with her.

She will make sure of it.


	3. Puppet

Code Lyoko: Puppetmaster

By. Tate Icasa

Part Three

Puppet

I am afraid.

The Puppetmaster's strings have gone lax.

I recieve no orders, and I am powerless.

How can I draw on a stregth that doesn't exist.

A strength that is dead.

In one final burst of stregth She is calling us to her, The Pawn and I.

She would have us work together.

To prevent the human race from dying.

To help it rise after it burns.

It is funny, that we will both get what we want in the end.

The Pawn will raise the human race. Make it pure, save it.

And I will burn it to the ground first. Laughing, I will burn it, and remake the Earth.

The Pawn will help me, The Puppetmaster says, The Player.

And, of course, She is right.

We cannot exist without each other anyway.

What good is pleasure without pain?

Joy without sorrow?

Laughter without tears?

I am Hate and she is Love.

We complete each other.

We complete Her.


	4. Player And Puppetmaster

Code Lyoko: Puppetmaster

By. Tate Icasa

Part Four

Player And Puppetmaster

The humans have gathered around The Pawn.

The humans that I have chosen to Rise with the Phoenix.

Jeremie Belpois.

Ulrich Stern.

Odd Della Robbia.

Yumi Ishiyama.

Elisabeth Delmas.

The Pawn, Aelita Lyoko.

Three boys, three girls. Enough to Seed the human race again.

And I tell them my story.

I am human, the Ultimate Phoenix. I Rise. We Rise together.

From dust we came and to dust we shall return. And from that dust we will Rise.

They take it in with awe, not understanding completely.

The Puppet joins them, and surprisingly, they accept him as they accepted the Third Human. One who was so seperate from them.

Humans truelly are an amazing race.

I become corporeal for them.

My body turns to dust and I turn my eyes to The Pawn and The Puppet.

He is gone now, the Other. The Second Phoenix.

He died and didn't Rise again.

The secret of the Phoenix will die until it becomes needed again.

And only two people will know.

The Pawn and The Puppet.

Again and Again, they will Rise.

They are, after all my children.

My darling children, mere extensions of myself.

As I have said before and will doubtless say again.

And the world will turn to ashes.

The Human race will Rise.


End file.
